The invention relates to a tubular-shafted surgical instrument comprising two handle parts articulatedly connected to each other, a tube held on one handle part, a tool mounted at the end of the tube, a rod-shaped actuating element for the tool, the actuating element being mounted for longitudinal displacement in the tube and being articulatedly connected to the other handle part via a cylindrical or spherical end, and a releasable connection between tube and actuating element, on the one hand, and the two handle parts, on the other hand, the tube being pushable into a tubular receptacle on the one handle part and axially fixable therein by at least one radially moveable locking body which in an end position enters into a positive connection with the tube, and a retaining member being mounted on the other handle part, the retaining member partly embracing the cylindrical or spherical end of the actuating element in one end position and being moveable into another end position in which the cylindrical or spherical end is removable from the other handle part in the longitudinal direction.
In tubular-shafted instruments of this kind (GB 2 140 735 A), which can be employed in a wide variety of ways, it is important to be able to disassemble the instrument as completely as possible for the purposes of tool exchange and cleaning.
Instruments of this kind, wherein the handle parts can be connected to the tube and to the actuating element via threaded connections, are known. The making and releasing of the connection take a relatively long time as fine threads, which require a large number of turnings, normally have to be used. It is also difficult to connect the concentric parts simultaneously in this way, as two different connections have to be made.
Surgical instruments of the kind described at the outset are already on offer (AESCULAP Main Catalog, 1991 edition, page 647). It is, however, necessary to provide a separate radially protruding part for the fixing, which, under certain circumstances, can complicate the making and releasing of the connection.
The object of the invention is to so design a generic instrument that the making and releasing of the connection between tube and actuating element, on the one hand, and the handle parts, on the other hand, is facilitated, and, in addition, locking and unlocking of the releasable mounting of the tool are also to be facilitated.